The instant invention relates generally to vehicle accessories, and particularly to vehicle accessories attached to glass and a method for attaching such accessories to glass.
Generally speaking, vehicle interior accessories have been attached to a panel which, in turn, has been attached to some portion of the vehicle. Examples include the accessories mounted in the dashboard or instrument panel area and overhead consoles bolted to an interior roof panel. Other than the rear view mirror, accessories have not been attached to the windshield/windscreen or overhead moon roof/sun roof because there was a concern for visual impairment and because the attachment techniques often required drilling a hole through the glass to keep the accessory from falling off. As a result, overhead consoles, visors, grab handles, and the like have always been fastened to the roof cross members, pillars, interior dash and headliner panels, or specially provided members to support the accessory. These types of assemblies require additional time and expense to install in the vehicle and have not been well adapted to installation as a module or unit.
Additionally, with the current trend of producing more glass area in vehicles, space for storage or other accessories decreases at the expense of glass. Currently, there is no viable means for providing additional space for accessories or storage in the areas occupied by glass.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide a window panel assembly which can be installed in the vehicle from the vehicle exterior as a modular unit which includes one or more accessories or accessory mounting members pre-attached thereto so that the accessories are appropriately placed in or on the vehicle at the time the window panel is installed. Such an assembly is preferably shipped to the vehicle assembler as a preassembled unit, resulting in a decrease in assembly time and fewer man hours to complete the assembly which translates into a financial savings to the manufacturer.
Generally, the invention includes a window assembly having a window or transparent panel configured to close a window opening in a passenger compartment of the vehicle. The panel includes opposing surfaces. Deposited or attached to one surface of the panel in a predetermined geometric pattern is an opaque layer of material. Attached to one surface of the window panel in an area generally covered or concealed by the opaque layer are one or more accessories or accessory mounting members configured to be located on the vehicle when the panel is attached to the vehicle.
A number of attachment methods and mechanisms are provided such that the accessories may either be detachable or permanently fixed to the panel. A range of accessory options can be preassembled by the panel manufacturer and provided to the vehicle assembler as modules which can then be quickly and easily installed on the vehicle from the vehicle""s exterior.
According to one form of the invention, a vehicle window panel assembly is provided, including a window panel having opposing surfaces and a geometric shape configured to fit in a window opening. An opaque layer or coating covers a predetermined area of the inner surface of the window panel. Attached to the window panel in an area generally concealed by the opaque layer is an interior accessory member configured to be attached to the inner surface of the window panel. An adhesive bonds the accessory member to the inner surface of the window panel concealed by the opaque layer.
In another form of the invention, a modular window panel assembly configured to close an overhead window opening of a vehicle is provided, including a window panel having inner and outer surfaces and of a shape configured to fit within the overhead window opening of the vehicle. An attachment member is provided which is bonded to the inner surface of the window panel. An interior accessory of the vehicle is interconnected to the inner surface of the window panel by the attachment member.
According to another form of the invention, a window panel is provided to close an opening in the vehicle. The window panel is preferably formed from a sheet of transparent material having interior and exterior surfaces terminating in a peripheral edge. At least a portion of the interior surface receives an opaque coating to conceal portions of the interior surface and provide a cosmetically appealing finish. Attached to the interior surface of the window panel having the opaque coating is an accessory preferably including at least one of a storage compartment; an overhead island, peninsula, centerline, or peripheral storage compartment; power strip; assist handle, sun visor, or shade; and retractable sunshade. The accessory is preferably fastened to the window panel by one of several attachment members, including at least one of a hook-and-loop fastener assembly, DUAL LOCK(trademark) tape, bonded stud fastener, an adhesive, a double-sided adhesive tape, and a polymeric bead.
According to still another form of the invention, a sun visor assembly is provided which includes at least one mounting member configured to be bonded directly to the upper, inner surface of a windshield. The attachment point is preferably near the upper edge of the windshield in an area containing an opaque coating so the attachment point is concealed from the exterior of the vehicle. The mounting member is securely bonded to the opaque coating by an adhesive capable of withstanding substantial static and dynamic forces commonly associated with visor assemblies over a range of environmental conditions.
The advantages offered by this invention are numerous, including reduced assembly time by the automobile manufacturer by being able to precisely locate the accessories on the window panel which translates into a greater production rate. Additional advantages include a wide range of options using substantially uniform or universal attachment procedures, and the ability to support accessories on a window panel without using fasteners extending through the window resulting in a significant reduction in window breakage. Further, use of the invention allows the inclusion of larger window or sun/moon roof areas without sacrificing the inclusion of improved storage, instrument, grab handle, or sunshade or visor support areas. Additionally, this invention provides those added accessories in the areas occupied by the vehicle glass.